


15 June 2004

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervous Draco, Professor Draco, Professor Harry, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a big question to ask Harry, and needs the whole train ride to build up his courage. Just what will the Savior's answer be?</p><p>More fluffy stuff. Next I'm planning some really smutty stuff so stay patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 June 2004

Draco Malfoy was lifting his suitcase from the floor of the compartment and placing it in the overhead, then grabbing his boyfriend’s and doing the same. Draco grabbed Harry’s hand as he sat next to the green-eyed boy and looked over to those around them. 

Justin Finch-Fletchey was holding the hand of one miss Leslye Reyes, paralleling Draco and Harry. Marietta Edgecomb was sitting beside Leslye, chatting with her animatedly. Neville was across from her, speaking with Harry in much the same manner. Draco sighed and lay his head on the raven-haired man’s broad shoulder. Life was all too content at this moment.

All turmoil of the past. Every lost soul that he had witnessed. Every death he had created. It disappeared when he was beside the love of his life. There was no one but Harry who had that power over him. No one in the world.

That was why Draco was planning what he was. 

It was absolutely crazy. A total show of his heart. It was so utterly brave, one might misconstrue him as a Gryffindor if they caught whiff of his plans. I mean, it could only be that Draco was crazy. But this kind of crazy, he could deal with. 

He spent the whole train ride fidgeting and listening to the conversations around him. Occasionally, he would add in a few words or get lost in a short bout on Quidditch and such. After all, Slytherin only lost to Gryffindor because that damn beater boy hit bludger straight into the Slytherin seeker as he was about to catch the snitch! And, of course, he had bragging rights, what with Slytherin having won the house cup by a staggering fifty points to Ravenclaw, which Harry said was only because everyone else picked on his hyper Gryffindorks.

Finally, Draco noticed the train slowing down and stayed seated as those around him stood. He waited for the compartment to clear, leaving him with his boyfriend.

“Harry,” Draco said, reaching to grab their suitcases, “I have to ask you something.”

“Yes, Drake?” Harry asked, grabbing his things from the blond.

Draco moved to stand in front of the doorway, so Harry couldn’t escape while he built up what little courage he had. He studied his shoes and bit at his bottom lip before rushing through his little monologue. “I know that you have a home with Rosie and such, but I was wondering if you’d like to move in with me? I have a manor over in Leads. Rosie could have her own room in the East Wing...My room is in the West. If you’d like.” 

Harry grabbed Draco’s shoulders, causing the blond to look up into his green eyes, “Of course, Draco. A million times over. Of course.”

“Really?” Draco asked, doubt in his voice. At Harry’s beaming face and large nod, he almost broke into tears, “I can’t believe it! I’ll call to Minnie right away and then we can go to your place and pack and, oh Salazar, I don’t believe you said yes!”

The Savior chuckled at his boyfriend and leaned up to plant a passionate kiss on his lips. Only seconds later, they were pulling away to begin preparations for their new living arrangements.


End file.
